TR&D2 Abstract / Narrative - Nanoimmunomaterials for Immune Engineering TR&D2 advances nanoimmunomaterials (NIMs) through the design and synthesis of new biomaterials and nanomaterials created for immunomodulation. Polymers and polymeric particle-based systems are constructed with independent control of the particle core physical properties and the chemical surface to enable desired biomimetic biological properties. NIMs are constructed for intracellular delivery of nucleic acids, extracellular presentation of biological molecules from surfaces, and for the combination of both mechanisms. These NIMs are utilized for both immunostimulatory and immunosuppressive applications. Additionally, NIMs will be shared with CP and SP projects, other TR&Ds, and for collaboration and use by varied researchers. NIMs will be evaluated to improve the efficacy of techniques for both Adoptive Cell Transfer (ACT) and particle-based acellular immunotherapeutics for wide ranging fields and applications to human health. TR&D2 supports and aligns with the JH-TIE vision in its use of engineering principles (Chemical Engineering, Materials Science & Engineering, and Biomedical Engineering) to design enabling immunoengineering technology and advanced immunotherapy.